Every Night In My Dreams
by Sherry'Kennedy
Summary: Él fue quien lo llevó a su muerte, aún se culpaba; sin embargo, conservaba aquel emblema que le traía tantos recuerdos, porque a fin de cuentas, al ver a sus nuevos soldados, Chris recordó porque hacia todo eso. Todo por cumplir el sueño de Piers Nivans; se esforzaría por no olvidarlo nunca.


**Hola, se que estoy algo atrasada con The boy Who Sneaks In My Bedroom Windows; intentare actualizar más seguido. Ésta idea se la debo a Faty( Fatty Rose Malfoy), hace tiempo deseaba escribir un Nivanfield, pero me encontraba en blanco; ésta chica hermosa me ha dado la idea, y me ha ayudado montón xD  
Y ¿Por qué no? También Laia (lLawliet1) me ha ayudado xd  
**

**Sin mas, los dejo leer xD**

* * *

"_**Every night in my dreams**__**  
**__**I see you, I feel you**__**  
**__**That is how I know you go on...**__**"**_

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en ese bar, el mismo en donde lo volvió a ver hace tan solo un par de meses. Los recuerdos de ése encuentro se agazaparon en su mente.

Fijó su mirada en ese líquido marrón, que se encontraba a tan solo un par de pasos de él. Ése líquido el cual prometió no beber más.

Él no se encontraba presente para regañarlo.

Él no se encontraba allí para decirle que debía hacer.

Por que al final, ese era el motivo por el cual se hallaba allí.

_Él._

Aunque no lo admitió frente a todos, su muerte realmente le afectó. Creyó no volver a vivir la muerte de un compañero. Pero he aquí, otra vez viviendo la agonía de saber que su compañero murió por su culpa.

Esta vez, estaba seguro que Piers no volvería. Él vio su muerte, y no cabía dudas.

Eran esos recuerdo de su ultimo momentos juntos, donde lo hacían flaquear y querer romperse.

* * *

"_**...Far across the distance**__**  
**__**And spaces between us**__**  
**__**You have come to show you go on..."**_

* * *

—_Vete.— Le dijo Piers, mientras con su brazo aun intacto, tomaba su antebrazo e intentaba apartarlo lejos de él._

—_¡No! Te vas a poner bien.— Chris lo miro con decisión, aunque en su mirada había un deje de miedo. Sabia que ese "Te vas a poner bien" No era mas que una vil mentira, algo para calmar a Piers._

_La realidad era que él necesitaba esa mentira, sabría que nada acabaría bien._

—_Ya casi hemos llegado.— Dijo Chris. Lo tomó por su brazo aún sano y lo elevó, caminando con él hacia las cápsulas de escape, evito mirarlo. Ese escocer en sus ojos significaba debilidad, era algo que no podría permitirse en éste momento. Él lo necesitaba al cien por ciento._

_Atravesaron rápidamente el pasillo hasta las puertas metálicas; las cuales se abrieron. Ésa plataforma se hundiría en cualquier momento. Las grietas de los cristales que se aporreaban con fuerza, parecían no poder durar tanto._

_Intento guiar a Piers lo mas rápido posible, sus gemidos de dolor hacían que su corazón se achicara, doliendo._

—_Las cápsulas de escape.— Dijo Chris mientras se acercaba a la mas próxima. Con su mano izquierda tomaba su rifle, mientras con la derecha ayudaba a Piers a sentarse en el suelo; muy próximo a ella. Cuando se levantó, no pudo evitar ese cruce de miradas._

_Esas palabras que no salían de sus bocas, se decían con la mirada. Se miraron fijamente, expresando lo que no podían con palabras. Chris evito pensar, porque sabría que no era nada bueno, esa mirada expresaba mucho. _

_Él amaba su decisión, fue una de las características por la cual se enamoró. Ese profundo amor por el servicio. Ya que él sabia que no dudaría en dar su vida por la causa._

_Le dirigió una sonrisa tierna, transmitiéndole calma; aunque estuvo seguro que no lo logro. Chris intentó disimularlo, él sabría que Piers se daría cuenta de su malestar._

—_¿Ves? Estaremos afuera enseguida.— Se acerco a Piers, quien lo miraba fijamente asintiendo a cada palabra. Sabia que realmente estaba ignorándolo, pensando en alguna idea._

_No quería eso. Sabría que haría algo suicida, tenía miedo._

_Miedo a perderlo, porque él lo haría, lo dejaría._

_Sacudió levemente su cabeza, quitando él pensamiento, no era el momento ni el lugar._

_Se acerco lentamente a él, mientras no perdían contacto visual. Se aproximo a sus labios, rozándolos suavemente._

_Piers se sobresalto; no esperando un acto así en ese momento. Cerro los ojos y le correspondió, siguiendo el ritmo lento y tierno que Chris imponía. Porque, aunque no lo digieren en voz alta, ese podría ser su ultimo beso, una despedida._

_Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos._

—_C-capitan...— Chris negó con la cabeza, colocando su dedo en sus labios, con la cabeza y los labios entre abiertos, simuló un Shhh._

_Chris se levantó de su lugar, acercándose a la parte continua donde se hallaban los botones de la cápsula. Comenzó a digitarlos rápidamente, buscando escapar lo más pronto posible._

_Aunque esa ansiedad que sentía no era por él, era por Piers. Tenia esa corazonada que algo malo pasaría._

_Los gemidos de Piers resonaban por todo el lugar, contrarrestandose con el sonido del agua._

—_Venga...¡Ya está!— Presionó el botón de aceptar, moviéndose unos pasos atrás. Visualizó la cápsula abrirse. Sonrío victoriosamente, en tan solo unos pasos, acabaría todo._

_Se acerco a Piers, aun con esa sonrisa permaneciendo en su rostro._

—_Venga, Piers, salgamos de aquí.— Dijo Chris mientras estiraba su mano hacia él. _

_Esa mirada que le dirigió, no le gusto. Aunque duró una facción de segundos, sabría que algo pasaría, su corazón apretaba cada vez más._

_Con sus manos entrelazadas, lo ayudo a caminar hacia la cápsula, guiándolo por el lugar. La luz de ella resaltaba por todo el frío y sombrío ambiente._

_Se encontraban a tan solo un par de pasos de su libertad; parados frente a la misma. Cuando se aproximó a ayudar a Piers, éste lo soltó bruscamente._

_Y lo esperó. Su corazón apretó tan fuerte, que pareciese que podría desgarrarse en cualquier momento. Lo miró a los ojos, con la clara interrogativa a flor de pie._

_Piers negó con la cabeza, formulando un 'Lo Siento' silencioso._

_Pasó lo esperado, lo que tanto temía. _

_Piers lo empujo dentro de la cápsula, él solo. Cuando se dio cuenta, intento pararse rápidamente, corriendo en el intento de abrirla._

_No llegó, esta se cerró frente a su cara. _

_No,_

_No, no podía estar pasando._

_Él no podría estar haciendo eso. No se iba a suicidar ¿Verdad?_

_Chris noto esa decisión en su mirada; comenzó a golpear la cápsula, gritando que la abriese._

—_¡Piers! ¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Abre la puerta!— Se podía notar la pura desesperación en su tono, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_Y por fin, no puedo evitarlas._

_Comenzaron a derramarse por su rostro. Notó cierta sorpresa en Piers, pero ante sus palabras, bajó la mirada, agachando levemente su cabeza y negando repetidamente._

_Aunque quisiese detenerlas, no pudo, y tampoco quería. Las lágrimas fluían libres por su rostro. Siguió gritando, rogando porque abriese la puerta._

—_¡Joder! ¡Escuchame!— Ya era inevitable, su voz se encontraba totalmente alzada, desesperada por la decisión que había tomado su amante._

—_¡Podemos salir los dos de aquí!— Rogó; intento razón con el. Aunque conociendo como era Piers, no pasaría. Su corazón dolía, escociendo con fuerza. —¡Aún hay tiempo!_

_Piers negó con la cabeza, disculpándose silenciosamente. Se acercó al botón de eyección. _

—_¿Que haces?— Pregunto Chris mientras su voz hacia acopio a sus emociones, quebrándose. La desesperación podía ser palpable.— ¡No, Piers, no! ¡Podemos salir de aquí!_

—_¡Mierda, Piers! Por favor.— Rogó Chris en su ultimo intento de convencerlo. Se rindió, sabia que no habría forma de cambiar su opinión, pero había algo que deseaba sacar de él. Quería que sus ultimas palabras fueran esas._

_Piers pulso el botón de eyección. Se acerco lentamente hacia la puerta de la cápsula, con la cabeza agacha, sin mirarlo._

—_¡Piers, abre la maldita puerta!¡ Es una orden! — Agachó la mirada, su tono se quebró al comienzo de la frase. Negó con la cabeza. —No..._

_Cuando cruzaron por ultima vez sus miradas, esa despedida en los ojos de Piers. Pudo decir esas palabras que tanto anhelaba sacar de él. Esas palabras que Piers había deseado por tanto tiempo. _

_Se odió por revelarlas en ésa situación._

—_Te amo. — Todo terminó. Antes que la cápsula fuera expulsada, vio como éste formaba una mueca de tristeza, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pudo ver como en sus labios formaba una silenciosa contestación ._

_Él sabría que esa imagen la tendría de por vida en su cerebro. Ese Piers decidido, con esa mierda. Esa sonrisa triste pero de decisión que le dirigió. _

—_¡Piers!— Gritó por ultima vez, desgarrándose la garganta en el grito._

_La cápsula fue expulsada._

* * *

"_**...**__**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**__**..."**_

* * *

—Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?... ¡Señor!— Ante esa ultima exclamación, salió rápidamente de su ensoñación. Fijó su mirada en el hombre que le hablaba, era joven. Aparentaba unos 23 años. Lo que más llamó su atención, fue su mirada. Esa mirada soñadora, decisiva, le recordaba profundamente a _Él. _Por lo que recordaba, el chico era una nueva adquisición de la BSAA.

Él joven fijó su mirada en él, frunciendo el ceño por la falta de atención que el mayor le dedicaba. Se aproximó a donde se hallaba sentado y chasqueo los dedos en su rostro. Haciendo que éste se apartara levemente hacia tras, por la sorpresa de sus actos.

Sonrío a la evidente falta de respecto del muchacho.

"_Realmente se parece a él"_

Se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta que había sido tan débil de casi volver a caer en esa adicción, ese liquido amarronado. Negó levemente con la cabeza, casi imperceptible.

Se levantó de su asiento, dejando su comida casi intacta. Dejo un par de billetes en la barra, haciendo una seña a la camarera.

Siguió a su subordinado hacia la salida, pensando en el retiro que iba a hacer hasta antes de su muerte.

* * *

"_**...**__**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone**__**..."**_

* * *

_Se encontraban los dos solos en el ascensor, el cual los llevaría hacia los prisioneros, Jake y Sherry. Necesitaban a ese chico con vida, el mundo dependía de su sangre. Sintió el sonido del arma de Piers, como él cambiaba el cargador y comprobaba su arma. Siempre era muy responsable. Pondría el deber ante que su vida._

—_Menuda ironía.— Dijo Piers sonriendo, mientras caminaba alrededor de aquel pequeño espacio._

_Mirándolo fijamente._

_Chris le devolvió la mirada, mientras una sonrisa cálida adornaba su rostro. Piers ladeó levemente la cabeza, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Aunque ésta acción no duro mucho, ya que su rostro serio volvió rápidamente, prosiguiendo lo que decía._

—_Un hombre se pasó toda su vida intentando destruir el mundo...Y su hijo es el único que puede salvarlo._

_Chris asintió con la cabeza, correspondió a lo dicho por Piers._

—_Y encima tengo que ir a rescatarlo yo._

_Piers lo miró y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por el lugar, recorriéndolo con la mirada.— Sí, el hombre que mató a su padre.— Aclaró el francotirador mientras nuevamente posaba sus ojos en él. _

_Sonrío._

—_Tiene sentido la cosa.— Se miraron fijamente. Sus miradas podían expresar mucho sentimientos no dichos, declaraciones no echas. _

—_No lo sé, quizás el destino. — Dijo Chris mientras agachaba levemente la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Levanto su mirada y la poso en él._

_Él sabia todo lo que pasó, sabia lo sucedió hace tres años en África. Como habían dado por muerta a su compañera y amiga de combate, Jill Valentine._

_Él Sabia la forma en que luego de tras año de lucha, habían logrado matar a Albert Wesker. En un volcán, uniéndose solo y de manera cruel. La forma que se merecía un traidor._

_Ellos habían creído en él, habían confiado hasta sus vidas. Por que el era el respetable capitán de los STARS, Albert Wesker._

_En el rostro de Chris se formo una sonrisa irónica, donde había un claro deje de tristeza. Piers se dio cuenta rápidamente de que trataba, porque al final, ellos se conocían como si de años se tratase._

_Él podría sentirse alagado. Chris sabia que él se sentía así cuando demostraba firmemente esas emociones. Porque después de todo, era él único al cual las demostraba._

_Porque al final, era él único que compartía ese lazo especial con Chris._

_Porque él era la única persona que había podido entrar en el corazón del famoso Chris Redfield, ex miembro de los STARS, sobreviviente de la Mansión Spencer y Co fundador de la mayor alianza contra el terrorismo, la BSAA._

_Piers abrió sus labios, mientras Chris posaba su mirada en ellos. Rápidamente cambiaron a sus ojos. Parecía que quisiese decir algo, aunque al final los cerro y apartó la mirada._

_La oscuridad que abarcaba ese pequeño lugar cambio repentinamente por una luz azul. Los dos hombres dirigieron sus miradas hacia los laterales de aquella pequeña plataforma._

_Sonrío con ternura al ver como Piers miraba todo ciertamente exaltado y emocionado. Podría apostar que nunca había visto un lugar así. Sus ojos brillaban, haciendo acopio a su sonrisa._

_Apartó la mirada y se dirigió al cristal, mirando su reflejo en él. Lo pensó. Éste seria el momento indicado de decirle a su amante el porque lo había reclutado._

_Ya que desde África, esa idea rondaba su cerebro._

_Sabría que luego de esta misión debería hacerlo, porque al final, tenia treinta y nueve años. No era el mismo muchacho de veinticinco años que luchaba contra el bioterrorismo._

_Tendría que decirle, el desenlace que sucediera ahora acapararía el futuro de ambos y toda la humanidad. Y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, tenia un mal presentimiento, uno que lo llenaba de agonía en tan solo pensarlo._

—_Hace tres años que maté a Wesker.— Comenzó a hablar._

_Pudo ver por el reflejo del cristal, como Piers se daba la vuelta para mirarlo. No se atrevió a voltearse._

_No aún._

_Podía sentir la mirada de Piers clavarse en su nuca, y como él lo interrogaba. Suspiro._

_Debía voltearse y encararlo, sabría que Piers lo aceptaría más así._

_Deseaba ver sus ojos azules, ese par de joyas que le recordaba constantemente el mar. El líquido que ahora mismo los rodeaba._

—_Esto no puede perseguirme por siempre.— Por fin decidió encararlo, se volteo lentamente. Sin perder en ningún momento su contacto visual.— Cuando rescatemos a Jake, dejaré las armas._

_Chris se acerco a Piers, sin perder ningún detalle de sus expresiones._

_Sorpresa era lo que adornada su rostro._

_Pudo adivinar por sus ojos, las miles de preguntas que tenia en mente, ninguna se decía a escapar de sus labios._

_Esa era otra cualidad que admiraba de Piers, era capas de guardarse sus preguntas y todas sus dudas, porque al final, sabría que serian respondidas. Era una persona pensativa, que sabia siempre lo que debía hacer._

—_¿¡Qué!? Espera un momento...— Chris sonrió. Esta vez él no pudo aguantar sus impulsos, termino explotando, hablándole a Chris, no a su capitán._

_Aunque Chris no lo dijese, él siempre atesoraba esos gestos. Esas veces que Piers salia de control y era imprudente; se comportaba como un adolescente, porque al final, eso es lo que era. Un joven adulto que jugaba con armas._

_No le gustaba que lo siguiera a esa clase de misiones, porque después de todo, podría terminar como su batallón, lo que casi ocurre en las ultimas misiones. Porque muy dentro de él, tenia miedo a que eso ocurriese._

_Chris lo interrumpió antes que continuara con su explosión._

—_Ya es hora de que alguien ocupe mi lugar.— Se miraron fijamente. Piers sin darse cuenta, en su arrebato, se había aproximado muy cerca de Chris.— Y me honraría que fueras tú._

_Piers abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, toda protesta por sus palabras se esfumaron rápidamente. Su rostro era un libro abierto, demostrando demasiadas emociones._

_Sus cejas se arquearon, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de emoción._

—_No, no creo que esté listo.—Piers ladeo su rostro, apartando su mirada de Chris._

_Sonrío con ternura, mientras acercaba lentamente su mano libre al rostro de Piers. acarició su mejilla, mientras éstas se sonrojaban._

_Acortó lentamente la distancia que los separaba. Su rifle de asalto lo colocó tras su espalda. Piers volteó su rostro hacia él, con las mejillas sonrosadas._

_Desde esa posición se podía notar la clara diferencia que había entre ellos. Mientras que Chris era un hombre fornido, con su cuerpo bien trabajado. Piers era mas pequeño, aunque su cuerpo también estuviese trabajado, no se comparaba con el suyo._

_Posó su otra mano en su cintura, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Dirigió su rostro al contrario, solo que antes que sus labios se tocasen, cambio su dirección hacia su oído, mientras susurraba en él._

—_Has llegado hasta aquí, ¿No?._

_Chris aparto su rostro de su oído, para devolverle la mirada intensa que le dirigió. Éste tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos tras su nuca._

_Aproximo su rostro al de Piers, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Podía sentir la respiración contraria._

_Chris sonrío._

_Amaba ese olor a menta y chocolate que el chico siempre desprendía. Nunca había entendido el por qué._

_Rosó sus labios con los contrarios. Aunque se separaron rápidamente al ver como el ascensor marcaba el piso que ellos deseaban. Mientras se colocaban en posición de combate, esperando que las puertas se abriesen._

_Las puertas se abrieron._

—_Llegó la hora.— Lo miro de perfil, mientras apuntaba firmemente su arma hacia el frente. _

* * *

"_**...**__**Love was when I loved you**__**  
**__**One true time I hold to**__**  
**__**In my life we'll always go on**__**..."**_

* * *

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba fuera de ese bar-restaurante, donde se hallaba hasta hace momentos .

No se encontraba solo, sino que todo su escuadrón, esperándolo con sus armas en mano.

Sonrío.

"_No, aún no puedo hacerlo" _Pensó mientras una sonrisa enmarcaba en su rostro. Esos hombres frente a él, estaban preparados para morir. Pero su deber era que eso no pasase.

Quien sabe, quizás en un par de años podría retirarse, pero ahora debía hacer esto por él.

Por su amante.

Por su mejor amigo.

Por Piers.

Porque al final, él fue quien lo llevo a la muerte. Aun se culpaba por ello. Su misión era velar por la vida de cada hombre que se hallaba bajo su mando. Porque no volvería a permitir que una tragedia como Endonia y China volviese a suceder.

Se lo prometió a él.

Aun conservaba su emblema de la BSAA, lo tenia resguardado en su casa. En un lugar donde siempre lo recordara.

Claire insitia que solo le traería recuerdos dolorosos, que haría que se culpase más. Pero, aunque ella dijiste eso. No sabia que el motivo por el cual seguía adelante, era por ese pequeño recuerdo que le quedaba de él.

Fijó su mirada en sus hombres, quienes lo miraban con admiración.

Luego de lo pasado en China, los mayores lo habían puesto a entrenar novatos. Aludiendo que aun no se encontraba mentalmente apto para salir al campo de batalla.

Eso hacia ya cinco meses.

Hoy, la BSAA le había confirmado su nueva misión. La cual era acabar con un supuesto brote de C-Virus en una pequeña ciudad de Perú.

El mismo chico que hace tan solo unos minutos lo había sacado de su ensoñación. Comenzó a aplaudir. Siguendolo todo los hombres que se encontraban allí.

Orgullo era lo que adornaba todos esos pares de ojos.

Las personas que caminaban por aquel lugar, miraban con curiosidad la escena.

Aunque estaba seguro que todos ellos se habrían dado cuenta del porque.

Un escuadrón felicitando a un líder.

Chris sonrío, mientras con sus manos les hacia una señal de silencio. Rápidamente obedecieron.

—Todos y cada uno de vosotros estáis preparados para morir por la causa, pero mi trabajo es garantizar que todos sobreviváis...

Se escucho un fuerte estruendo, mientras que tanto su batallón como las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, aplaudían y chiflaban.

Todos reconocieron los emblemas de la BSAA que ellos portaban.

Chris comenzó a caminar hacia su pelotón, mientras que el chico de antes le acercaba un informe.

Al final, Chris hacia todo esto por él.

Porque, no permitiría que volviese a pasar lo de hace cinco meses.

Y más que nada, quería cumplir el sueño que Piers no pudo.

* * *

"_**...You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on— Céline Dion, My heart will go on"**_

* * *

**N/A: Ahora si puedo hacer Spoiler xD**

**Juro que nunca más escribiré algo tan triste :'( No mentira xD  
****En realidad, no voy a contar nada sobre el fic xD  
****Gracias por leer. Cualquier duda, pregunta, critica(? o ¿Felicitaciones? me encantaría que la dejaran en un review.  
**

**Se que esta pareja no es muy amada por la comunidad, pero realmente deseaba escribir sobre ella y agrandar el fandom.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Sherry'Kennedy.**


End file.
